Reality within Realities
by supergirls21
Summary: Bella is only 12 when she finds a book which explains to her the world she and all others live in. She accepts the destiny which is yet unknown to her blindly...now 16 she wants freedom at least for a little while until the time comes...


'Reality within realities, our world' – the tittle of the book that caught my attention, all those years ago, I was so young and yet it I felt so old. That book has altered my life, whether for the better or worse I am not quite certain. Opening the first page, staring at me, was the authors note

'This book find you and alters your life, it is now your choice to accept its offerings. If you do not wish to continue, close it now and never think of it again, however if it pulls to you and your potential continue and find out the depth of your reality and life you never suspected ever existed before'.

To this day I am not sure I made the right choice, the pull was too much that I succumbed to it. Denial of my desires, is something I have never been too good at, after all how much can a book really change your life?

It seemed that I was there for hours, reading it, absorbing every tiny detail, as it pulled me in, deeper and deeper. I didn't want to be found; I wanted to be invisible while being succumbed by it. So I sat in my favourite chair in what I have always thought as my library, invisible to the world. Until I had enough, at which point I looked up and had one of the biggest frights of my life.

'Granddad, you gave me a fright' – in front of me stood my beloved granddad, he was around his 60's and the fittest man alive, he runs for hours weekly, and is extremely active! I am 12, yet he seems to have more energy than I.

'Sorry little one, it was unintentional, but we have been searching for you for hours, you have missed both lunch and dinner' – he had a concerned look on his face

'Well, you silly, I haven't moved from this chair! You know this is my favourite place to be, in our favourite chair! I've spend the last few hours reading this book I've found. I have never seen it before, but it seemed to have pulled me in, and I just wanted to be invisible to everyone until I had enough of it! – how very odd, they usually know that this is my hiding place from the world around me

'Well, my darling, it seems that you wish to be invisible, came true, since I have been here about 20 times looking for you! Now, let me see the book…' – once he saw the title he seemed to have a worried face

'What is it grandpapa?'

'Too early, you are far too young for this all, I can't believe Matilda is pulling you in so early'

'Sorry grandpapa? What do you mean Matilda? Matilda is a house, how can it pull me in?'

'Well, my dear, how far and how much have you read of the book?'

' I am nearly past the half-way point, I have read about the common reality that we all share, live in and socialise, but there are also individual realities and common individual realities. Like for example, the common reality is the one we can both see, the books, the shelves, the library as a place. The individual reality is how we see the world. For example I see a fairy on that book shelf; she has been my friend since I've been born! I helped her out once; her name strangely enough is Matilda like what we call the house! Funny that! But you can't not see her; otherwise you would have greeted her also! Then there are also the common realities of species, or parallel realities! Where other species like fairies, werewolves, demons, vampires live! But of course, vampires and werewolves have longed moved to earth – the buffer reality of all realities! Since we can all more or less co-exist here! Ohm and also some people and supernatural creates have powers! Like witches, vampires and others!'

'Do you believe in this all, dear one?'

'Well of course I do grandpapa! I have known about fairies since I was born, your friend Carlies is a vampire and so are his children and family, but they are the good type, at least that's what Matilda said! She also said that I need to stay away from them, because even though they are good, I am a ¼ fairy, which is really appealing to them! She also said that I am ¼ a witch, ¼ demon and ¼ goddess! How odd is that! Such a mix! I know that your sister is a witch, mummy's brother is a demon and that daddy and mummy are mixed! Like father is ½ a demon and ½ a fairy; while mummy is ½ goddess and ½ witch!

'You knew that all along? Why didn't you say anything?'

'Well, I thought that everyone knew that! It's obvious! Cant everyone see their auras and smell the difference between them all?'

'No my darling, you are special, you are wise and strong beyond your years! I have never wishes this for you, oh how I have hoped that you would have more time at being a child! It seems however, that you have been taught and prepared for your destiny since the day of your birth. I wonder…'

'Hmm how very odd! Well, I have never really felt like a child! So I guess it's a good thing! What are you wondering about grandfather?

'Later my little one, later. Now would you like something to eat? You must be really hungry missing two important meals of the day!'

'hmmm now that you mention it, I guess I am! Let go grandpapa! See you later Matilda! Its yummy time!'

Oh how young and innocent I was. All that happened since, is nothing but life full of training and preparation. Two days later after I have found and finished reading the book, another came and another, until I finished them all! Early then expected I am told, my parents were happy my grandfather who has always been more concerned about my happiness was not. He said that because I have finished them so soon, the next step will come sooner than others, which is not unusual but he would have rather it happened to me later. However, all of them are refusing to tell me of the next step. Not even Matilda.

In any case, after I have finished the first book, came the test to see which realm calls the most to me, and what I should be trained in. Each full blooded member of particular bloodline or species stood in front of me: Grandfather as the fairy realm representative, my grandmother as a demon representative from my father's side; on my mother's side: grandmother as a goddess and granddaddy as a witch! Then we had family friends like Carlies as a vampire, my friend Jacob as a werewolf, Matilda brought the 4 elements. I passed them all, and it seemed that I have showed the ability to fit in and take all their forms, talents and gifts, as well as protect my mind from any invasions and be able to physically protect myself! That was quite a shock to them all. They said that I am a sponge and a shield. That I am going to be really powerful one day. What they forgot to mention was the lack of a social life, freedom and the heavy responsibility, the loneliness.

Now I am 16, I have spent the last 3 years training in all the different realms, training my language skills, my fighting skills and all travelling the world and realm to absorb more talents. Today is the family meeting and I am saying no more, I want freedom! My grandfather agrees!

I am walking towards the dining room where we hold all the family meetings, as I walk through the doors I can see that they are all there. My grandfather is coming to my side.

'Mother, father and the rest of the family. I want freedom, I have finished all the books and have nearly accomplished all of my training I want to live my life. I have done as you have wished for long enough. Grandfather agrees'

As I looked around all of them wore a shocked expression on their faces, they did not expect this from their little obedient girl…well newsflash I am not that little anymore and its time for me to see the world and experience my life…

Cliff hanger! Guys please review! Should I continue or not?


End file.
